warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cerbera
Cerbera is a fortress world established after the Great Scouring. It is held by the citizens themselves that that the Imperial Fists were the ones who helped develop the world into the impenetrable fortress that it was, as it was the only force of the 1422nd Expeditionary Fleet that remained on the world seeing its fortification and its rise. And thus on the outbreak and subsequent silence on the days of the Horus Heresy and the rediscovery of the sector and the world of Cerbera, whole armies stood on the grounds of the planet and saluted the Imperial Forces with a single looping transmission containing the words "Fifty million Cerberian citizens are now prepared to die for the Emperor Of Man as per the promise we gave to Lord Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fist." History Before Imperial Discovery Cerbera as far as its history and records say is classified as a militarized world by the time of the dark age of technology, it is the hub and the place of where military endeavors, training, military technological development, improvement and testing as well as acting as the center of military power in the sector. The world and its soldiers has seen wars against Orks as well as other dangerous xenos races that threaten humanity and is quite active on that front, therefore at the uprising of the men of iron, it is one of the most devastated worlds that was involved the fight between humanity and the men of iron. The humans of the world Cerbera saw victory in the end against the machines that seek their destruction against all odds, but the victory they achieved was shallow as it turned most if not all of the industry and much of the civilization and technology in the planet in ruins, the population on the brink of total annihilation, and the power vacuum as well as the the power struggle that followed to fill such place, further cemented the death of almost all the advanced technology and knowledge of advanced sciences that the planets inhabitants once possessed but in exchange their military knowledge and tactics was honed and perfected to an extent that they were able to actually, and somehow salvage what was left and grow back from the brink of annihilation of their own making. The Great Crusade Cerbera is found in the days of the great crusade by the 1422nd Imperial Expeditionary Fleet. The world from orbit is almost mostly seen as burning from the fires of hundreds if not thousands of battles being fought and ended almost simultaneously. It is also littered with what many of the human as well as the space marines contingent of the fleet as almost primitive military encampments, most of the people of the planet in the years that followed turned to semi-nomadic people where the so called "lower" types of humans are forced to live off the land in a massive groups of tents and wooden walls and guard towers and live as mercenaries for the "higher" types who live in great walled cities, equipped with the most modern of wall mounted weapons and defenses with all of these six great walled cities, or Gates, as the natives called it, are protected by a dense layer of energy field almost similar to what the Imperial Flare-Shield technology is, the one of the few advanced remnant of the Dark age of Technology which is still managed and maintained religiously by the "higher" humans of the planet. Whereas the lower humans are only able to wield with the most primitive of weapons such as knives, spears, bow and arrows and on a more "sophisticated" clan or tribe, black powder weapons are known to be present. The people of the nomadic tribes or clans however can be "upgraded" to a higher type of human and only then are they can only be allowed inside the city and the only way to get this is by earning glorious victories on the armies that they sided with where they can access the more advanced form of their weapons such as automatic fire arms and technology that only the higher types of humans monopolized, and with such also the same sentiment, if a group of "higher" humans are found lacking in their performance in the battlefield then they are "downgraded" and they are thrown out of the great walled city to live off the land. In the coming of the 1422nd Imperial Expeditionary Fleet though, they are at most met only limited opposition and this was usually from the "higher" humans themselves but the planet was still easily overrun and pacified with only a very limited bloodshed and destruction on the fortified cities or "Gates" as the humans of the planet themselves. With the Pacification of Cerbera came in the teachings of the Imperial Creed and what the Imperium Of Man tries to make and to ensure such continuous progress and as well as the fascination of the men of the planet, a contingent of Imperial Fists volunteered to stay on the planet to both reinforce the continuous progress of the Imperial Creed as well as fortify the already formidable defenses the planet has, effectively raising them to prestige among the planets citizens. Horus Heresy In the event of the Horus heresy, the world of Cerbera was subsequently and suddenly was cut off from the whole of the Vigilius sector as well as the Imperium as a whole with a massive warpstorm that covered it, the Ceberans however are not worried about this development as the planet is fully prepared and equipped in such events and stocks were high and is estimated to last the planet decades if needed, but still the flames of rebellion reached the world and Cerbera suffered well and hard on this event, as some message somehow passed through the warpstorm that is engulfing the planet, messages and promises of power if they side with the Warmaster Horus and his rebellion and many more. The messages sent many if not most of the planet into a state of confusion and riot and with the law degrading faster and the public and military anxiousness grows deadlier and desperate with each and every day that passes as the messages and the effort for answers or even a semblance of authority fails at every turn, riots and small rebellions started to break out inside the city and military coups began to start along with it and engulfed the streets of the fortress cities of Cerbera in blood and with some cities bought down low by the rebellions and coups, factions was then formed upon the planet, those who support the Warmaster and those who remain loyal to the promise they gave to the Imperial Fists decades before and total war and destruction ensured. Only fragments remained of the accounts of what happened on the days after the first open rebellions, after the support for the Warmaster Horus call for war was heard, but most of what the surviving or recovered accounts pointed out the the planet was engulfed with their own civil war for years, with civilians and military personnel alike choosing their sides and turned every wall and street of the planets cities and forts painted and running with blood and gore, the air covered with blazing tracer rounds, flak, plasma and las bolts flew en masse as crashing, burning and exploding aircraft's duel on the darkening skies, while tanks and other armored vehicles of war exchanged fire with one another marking the ravaged land with their kills, the burning promethium and husks of those destroyed adding to the planets blacked earth now pocked and marked with deep round holes made by the bitter exchange of artillery rounds, lines of trenches and the sound of harmony was changed with immense gunfire, battle cries and death, these are what sounds that were and is seemingly the only one left throughout the planet. In the end of the world wide conflict, only the ones remaining were the loyalist, and in their victory, they made sure to kill every one of those who sided with the Warmaster be put to death, a full account of what happened was recovered where it is said that in their victory, the loyal servants of the Imperium decided that they must end the blood of those tried to rebel for they are weak and must be punished hard for their transgressions, only death is the forgiveness they are afforded, thus those who sided with the Warmaster himself was put to death by the thousands, men, women and children alike, none were spared and the pleas and cries for mercy, help and forgiveness fell to deaf ears as they were tied and their struggling bodies thrown to the void to enter the atmosphere of Cerbera unprotected. In the years that followed, the world rebuild itself, a heavily handed and militarized regime grew and several more years later and with the rediscovery of the world, a single looping message greeted the Imperial fleet that approached "Fifty million Cerberan citizens are now prepared to die for the Emperor of Man as per the promise we gave to Lord Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fist." Present Day Cerbera was turned into one of the fortress worlds of the Imperium and as such, it is regarded as one of the heaviest defended and armed planets of the Imperium, as well as a hub of military training and gatherings for any military action that will take place in and beyond Vigilius. Though heavily armed and well fortified the planet however astonishingly suffers heavily form pirates and other criminal activities which in their part, the leader then actually just monitors and let them grow as strong and as deadly as possible and they then used this criminal organizations as a form of actual "live-training exercise" for their PDF and the new recruits of the Cerberan Heavy Infantry Regiment, a way to both give actual combat experience to the forces they have as well as a way to further separate the weak from the strong. Society and Economy Cerbera is a gate in and out of the Vigilius. It sits on a relatively stable warp lane that connects Vigilius to Ulkein Expanse and Ulkein Worlds sub-sector northwards, and Telleran system rimwards. Even if it has a strong presence of Imperial offices and Imperial Guard, it acts as a point of illegal trade manufactured by corsairs and rogue traders who ply the Ulkein Expanse. Pre-Imperial Cerbera is noted to have a very prosperous planet as well as a central military hub in the dark age of technology, a planet which industry is almost solely dedicated in military training, service, technology and research. The planet harness prototypes of unimaginable power and developed further military technology to its peak, robotics and weapons pumped out of its factories and laboratories work nonstop finding and creating problems and breakthroughs in months. Military service is highly sought out and is encouraged to younger generations. Skies and streets are filled with traffic from both military and civilian crafts going in and out the planet, shipping weapons, supplies, soldiers and machinery in and out the planet to the rest of the human colonies. However, in the aftermath of the battle between the Men of Iron and humanity, all of the wondrous and devastating technology that was and were developed and used by the world against the machines were lost to memory and time, and whatever remained was monopolized and revered by the few who knows and has the power to use such techs and those who survived the war, believed that they, themselves, are the last few surviving remnants of humanity as the devastation of the war against the Men of Iron took so much toll to such militarized world was unimaginable to those left, knowing how the not as heavily armed and defended worlds of humanity would even survive the war. Age of the Imperium Cerbera prospered much and benefited many wonders in technological research and development from the Imperium at large, the nomadic lifestyle and caste system was almost eradicated overnight, though not without sufficient nor bloodless opposition, still the changes came and many, in the end accepted such changes, and with the help of the Imperial Fists and the Adeptus Mechanicus founded a well fortified planet and industry that would then contribute to the Imperium, improvements to the Six Great Fortress Cities were made, their technology thoroughly researched and re-engineered and many more little copies of them sprang up the adeptus mechanicus built other cities and walled towns protected by the same tech they currently have and improved upon it in exchange for further research and development for the tech they have or any knowledge of the tech they unfortunately did not manage to salvage but still has schematics of sorts to present it. Horus Heresy As the Horus Heresy unfolded and messages reached the planet even through a warpstorm that contains promises of power, prestiege and exposing the lies of the Imperium that the Emperor of Mankind is leading. A full blown civil war erupted in the planet. destroying towns and somewhat making the planet return to its original and almost ruined state as the sky blackened with thick smoke from burning battlefields and destroyed cities and blood run throughout the world like a river. Cities and towns destroyed after one another in a seemingly endless exchange of sieges and ownership of lands. Though in the end, as simultaneous nuclear explosions wiped out two entire walled cities and countless numbers of the armies which sided with the warmaster, the loyal servants of the Emperor emerged victorious from the ashes, but the economy and life of the planet of Cerbera seems to mirror of which it was founded by the survivors in the time of the war against the men of iron, a ruined world of blackened soil and sky, and a dried up river of blood. Present Day Cerberus in the present day is ruled by a line of planetary governors whom, interestingly enough was from a line of heavily decorated soldiers of which as their history suggest one of their bloodline once served the Imperium as a Imperial Auxilla in the time of the Great Crusade. The world acts as the bastion of military might of the Imperium in the segmentum and producing well experienced and equipped soldiers versed in ship to ship void combat and boarding as well as defensive and siege battles, being used mainly to eradicate numerous and rampant pirate ship and base presence in their area. Six Gates Gates are the names of the six oldest and greatest fortress cities that litter the world of Cerbera. These cities were believed to be of made before the age of Imperium and indeed the unique shield that these cities maintain are still a puzzle for the Adepts of Mars and the knowledge of maintaining the tech are held and guarded with the most tight of security as to protect the secret and what they considered also as a "Holy Relic" that guarded their homes for generations. The Six Great Fortress Cities are: Ezvali - translated to and known as Titans Hearth in high gothic, known to be the largest and oldest of the Fortress Cities. It is where the headquarters of the Cerberan Heavy Infantry is located Bajaike - translated to and known as Marked Stone in high gothic, located on the highest mountain area of the planet, also known to house the largest factory complex that supplies the planets imperial guard and PDF with arms. Domalz - translated to and known as Cold Citadel in high gothic, located at the coldest and northern most area of the planet, it is partially converted also to host as medical facility and research center. Aenwiah - translated to and known as Still Haven in high gothic, located near the largest river of the planet, it helps in producing some food for the planet. Elenizt - translated to and known as Lightning Cove in high gothic, located at a large isolated island on the heart of the planet's ocean, and holds the planets largest promethium mining activities. Mazekri - translated to and known as Lava Core in high gothic, located at the planets largest plain lands and its the trading hub of the planet as well as hosting the largest space port the planet has. Cerbera Imperial Guard Regiment The Cerbera Heavy Infantry Regiment is one of the most well armed and well trained Heavy Infantry Regiment that the Imperium could actually field and offer against her enemies. Outfitted with the finest gear the fortress world of Cerbera has to offer they are well trained and are renowned experts in defensive and siege warfare. Flora and Fauna Few animals and plants survived the wars that did ravage the planet, the few did however became either vicious for their survival or cunning, while some tough enough to survive and achieve their needs from the planet. Notable of this species are what the locals named as Accrastanix, roughly translated to the high gothic, Wide Fanged, a large cat-like predator of the planet who's mouth houses rows upon rows of thin, monomolecular sharp teeth and its armored hide thick enough to take on up to two or three direct bolter round hits as well as the plant named Sareste, which roughly translates to Choosing Tree, a plant so poisonous to all life that comes near it, its poison even able to penetrate almost all air filters with ease and corrode steel in a matter of minutes, the only way to approach the tree without dying is by approaching and leaving the tree bleeding, of which upon the discovery of such method, the tree was also discovered then as an edible plant of which its bark a great source of protein and carbohydrate and its poison does not extend at the exact base of the tree making it as safe area for any wounded wanderer of the forest a safe haven. Geography Cerbera is known to have at Seven major landmasses, the continents of Astera, Nemiliac, Castegai, Mulwali, Palsfari, Fertinalis and Castelli. These continents possessed a wide variety of biomes and ecosystems, but most of it is known to be largely temperate in nature with vast plain lands and the occasional great mountain ranges. However nearing the equatorial territories, dessert plains, with hills frequent the eyes and and the northern and southern most areas are ice covered great mountainous landscape with the infrequent ice plains.Category:Fortress Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Vigilius sector